


Well, Bust My Balls

by Doggy98



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Sibling Incest, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doggy98/pseuds/Doggy98
Summary: You ever wanted to do something to your brother, because he annoys you? Well, this little brother got his wish come true when his older brother did something stupid to his arms and now he needs help.
Kudos: 6





	Well, Bust My Balls

Dear Diary, this is it. Today I get to do something I’ve wanted to do for a long time. No, not that part! God, I couldn’t do that even if he was nice to me for a whole year. My older brother was getting desperate, the past two weeks were painful for him, but I was getting aroused by this and mustering up the evilest grin I could make just seeing him in the state he’s in. Sure, he’s going to kill me once he’s free, but I have a feeling that if I play my cards right, he’s not going to do anything to me until he either goes to college or finds a place of his own. This is my first diary entry, so let me explain as quickly and as short as I can. My older brother, Justin, he’s such a pain in my ass. I mean, in terms of older brothers he doesn’t sound as bad and he can be a good guy when he wants to, but for being a 16-year-old, he acts like he’s the biggest shit around and knows everything. Just because he’s the oldest he feels he gets to boss me around whenever he feels like it. If I don’t do anything he wants me to do if he feels like I haven’t done enough he makes me do shit and some of the stuff he’s supposed to do on his own! He sure knows how to get on my nerves, well the jokes on him now. About two weeks ago, he was being his usual know-it-all self during home-ed class. He was trying to impress this girl that he can tell when the water is boiling. So he tried to drip just a finger in the boiling water, but somehow, one of the students spilled a little bit of water on the floor in front of the two, that when he leaned against the pot, he slipped and sploosh! His whole hand was in the water and as you can imagine he scream bloody murder that I’m sure a few classrooms heard him screaming, it didn’t help that by reflex, he tried to get it out with his other hand, but stupid ass managed to burn his other hand by doing it. Thankfully, the teacher turned the stove off just in time before his whole arm was burned off. He was taken to the ER and the doctors said that it wasn’t anything serious, but both arms would be in a cast for about 2-3 months before they’re fully healed. This meant that during this time I and my parents would have to help out in bathing him, feeding him, and also doing his school work. Thankfully in this day and age, he can do his schoolwork online for those 2-3 months. Let me tell you, these past two weeks have been sweet, sweet payback for me.  
I know I shouldn’t feel this way and call me a socio or a psychopath, I don’t care. If you were in my shoes and had the same kind of brother as me, you would understand the joy I’m going through right now. Just to see my big brother trying to hurt me, but whenever he moves his arms by just a bit, he yelps in pain and it’s music to my ears. There are two things I loved doing the most and that has to do with his penis. Again, my brother likes to act all cool, like he’s the shit and I’ve seen him with girls, either in the back of the school or in our house next to my room and he knows it annoys me to no end. Even just him having his porn up on a high volume is enough to drive me crazy! But now even if he does watch porn he can’t do anything to himself. Of course, he tries to act all cool by saying that he can wait about 2 months or so, and then all the ladies will be over him when his cock becomes big. But of course, the dumbass forgets that without masturbation, it can be painful for some people and it could lead to some serious health problems if it’s not taken care of properly. Now, I’m not gay, we’re both straight actually, I just enjoy teasing my brother’s poor erection problems, like when I help him shower, I love to spay the water on his balls to get a reaction out of him as he moans to the jets of water hitting his balls. When I help him piss, I grab and rub his balls around until I squeeze them a bit. I always laugh to hear him crying out, telling me to stop. But my most favorite thing to do was when our parents weren’t home for the night I would come into the living room, unzip my brother’s pants to get his penis out, and put a porn DVD. I would whip my cock out and pretend that I’m enjoying the movie when really, I’m enjoying the fact that my poor brother’s erection and the fact that he can’t do anything but watch. The foreskin of my cock starts to peel off as I jerk off looking back at the porn movie and my brother trying so hard to look away, but he can’t.  
I would tease him by asking him if the girl was hot and if he would use his hands to make her suck his dick. My brother said nothing, as he just watched and his dick was throbbing. I rubbed off a little faster to hear my brother moaning and pleading to himself that he needs to masturbate, I called him over to have him look at me cumming onto my chest. I’m only 12, but because I’m not a sex craze like my brother I have decent amounts of cum inside my balls. My brother just looked, wishing that was him cumming that much right now. I rubbed some of the cum around my chest.  
Brandon: I wonder if that blonde girl would like to lick my cum off of me.  
Justin: If you fucking touch her, you’re dead meat!  
I just laughed and took the porn DVD out to let my brother have some peace. This was too much for me and I know he’s going to break down eventually, but never would I have thought it would come to this. After his usual shower, I noticed his cock was really hard, like a brick, and whenever I touched it, it would twitch a bit and Justin would just winch, but I was able to clean in and helped him to his bed. Before I got near the door.  
Justin: Hey, Brandon. I need to talk to you.  
I turned towards my brother and noticed he looked nervous. Whenever he calls me by my real name and he has that look I know he is serious about something. Part of me wanted to say ‘fuck you’ and just ignored him, but again, he has those rare moments where he does care and helps me, so I figure might as well play nice to him. I sat next to him on the bed and he started to explain to me his situation.  
Justin: … *sigh* Look, I want to say that I’m sorry for treating you like shit. I mean, to be fair you’ve been an ass to me while I’m in these fucking casts, but in a way, I guess I deserve it, especially the way I’ve been treating you. I also want to say thanks for at least taking care of me.  
Brandon: What are you after?  
I swear if he wasn’t in those casts, he had my head right now. He looked away for a bit and I can’t tell but it looked like he was grumbling to himself before he turned his head back to me.  
Justin: Take my pants off.  
I looked at him like, “come again?” But it looked like he’s not joking. I didn’t know what he’s planning, but I took his bottom pajamas off to see that hard dick pulling itself up.  
Justin: You know what this is?  
Bradon: … A… dick?  
Justin: And what does it look like?  
Bradon: Looks… hard…?  
Justin took a deep breath before continuing.  
Justin: Look, it’s your fault that it’s in this state. You’ve been teasing me non-stop with porn, hot naked girls, and even you touching it when it’s in this state isn’t helping. So. … … It’s only fair. … If… If you touch it.  
At that moment I just sat on that bed, stiff as stone. Did I hear him right?  
Justin: And I don’t just mean a simple touch, you’ll have to… Grrrr! You’ll have to jerk me off until I’m satisfied and I’ve cum.  
I was THIS close to slapping my brother across the face, but I hold back, fearing what he’ll do to me as soon as he gets off of those casts.  
Bradon: WHAT THE FUCK!?  
Justin: Hey keep your voice down!  
Bradon: But do you realize what you’ve just said!? The fuck is wrong with you!?  
Justin: Hey you think I wanted to ask you of all people to give me a hand-job!!  
I took a deep breath before continuing.  
Bradon: Okay, first off, my me of all people?  
Justin: Well one, I can’t just ask any girl. Do you realize how lame it would be to ask a girl to please me without giving her the same treatment?  
I rolled my eyes.  
Justin: And as I said, this is your fault! It’s one thing to shower me because I can’t move, but putting on porn for me, unzipping my pants, and making me look at you while you cum? For god’s sake, you touch my balls while I piss! Who does that!?  
Bradon: Well, first of all, you didn’t have to look at me masturbating, why would you gluing your eyes on my cock, when you could have just watched the porn with me?  
Justin: What else am I supposed to look at, dumbass!?  
That’s it, this conversation was over, before I left Justin stopped me again I stood and listened to him.  
Justin: Please, Brands. You’re the only one that helps me out. Don’t the wrong idea, I’m still going to pay you out for all of this, but right now my dick is in so much pain that I need someone to take care of me. Dad would kill me whether I ask him or I ask mom to jerk me off. Please, this will be the only time you’ll jerk me off, and I promise I’ll be nice to you if you do a good job.  
That got to me, I turned myself around and gave him a stern look.  
Brandon: Listen to me, you piece of shit! Ever since you’ve turned 13 you’ve been acting like the biggest shit in the family and you’ve been treating me like I’m some dumbass that should just shut up and listen to you! No matter what I’ve done, you’ve always tell me I’m doing it wrong and step in to do it, you’ve had me do your own chores on top of my chores and you always like to use me as some sort of punching bag whenever you would bring a girl here and tell me that I’m just a wimp, and now you’re telling me that if I jerk you off, you’ll be nice to me?! Bullshit! You’ll find something to say I’m doing it wrong! Well, fuck you! I’m not the one that stupidly placed a whole hand in boiling water to impress some blonde bimbo! As far as I know, you deserve what you’re getting right now! Good night, and good luck with your blue balls for the next few months!  
I slammed the door and you think that would be the end, but for the next week, I continue my torture technique on making my brother trying to jerk off so badly. Every night, he kept asking the same question. Stupid ass also tried to be nice to me, by trying to make me some food, even though he can’t do anything with his hands at the moment. He tried anything he could to butter me up had the hopes that I would jerk him off, but I know his game. I’m smarter than he is. Still, even I have my limits and I had to think of something to get him to stop asking me to jerk him off. I figured the best course of action has to make him an offer he could refuse. If I were to ask for an exchange that he didn’t like, he would have to stop asking me right there, but I knew it couldn’t be just anything offered that he would refuse, it had to be something so cringy and crazy that it would be enough for my brother to say no to. I went on the internet to look at some suggestions that would be perfect. One thing stuck out to me that it was too good not to ask. There’s no way he would agree to this. So one night, as I was tucking him to bed I started the conversation.  
Brandon: So how’s your dick?  
Justin: What do you think!?  
Brandon (Chuckling): Look, I’ve put some thought into this, and while I still believe you deserve this punishment, maybe I have gone too far with my jokes. I probably should have thought about how it would have affected you if I kept teasing your body and showing you porn.  
Justin looked at me, it seems he knows what I’m about to ask.  
Justin: *sigh* What’s the catch?  
I tried my best to hide my excitement.  
Brandon: I’m not asking for much, but I figured if you’re going to ask me to touch you, it’s fair I get something for my trouble. Before we make some exchange, can you promise me that you’ll keep your promise if I agree to help you cum?  
Justin: Of course.  
Brandon: I mean it, Justin. If I find out that you’re backing out on this deal I can tell mom and dad that you forced me into touching your dick and you know I can exaggerate to get you into even bigger trouble.  
Justin: Brandon I’m not that stupid. Again, you think I wanted to ask you this? So what do you want?  
Brandon: … I want to punch you.  
My brother had the look of “Say what?”.  
Brandon: You’ve heard my true feelings about you. You have no idea how many times I wanted to just come up to your face and knocked some sense into you, but I know you’re stronger than me, so I knew I couldn’t do anything to you, but now the perfect situation has made it possible for me to finally take all my anger out on you. Sure, you may kill me when you come out of those casts, but it’ll be worth it to know I can finally hit you back. However, there’s only one body part I want to punch.  
I leaned myself and placed my hand around my brother’s crotch.  
Brandon: Right here.  
Justin: ! What the fuck!? What’s your obsession with my balls?!  
Brandon: What? I figure that as long as I’m touching your dick, it’s fair that I get to punch you in the place that stores all of your cum. Of course, if this is awkward for you, then you don’t have to agree to this. I’m sure I can find a hot girl from your school to help you out, but you said it yourself that it would be rude to leave a girl hanging after helping you out. So it’s either that or say hello to blue balls for the next 2-3 months.  
That did it, now he’ll have to leave me alone.  
Justin: … … Okay.  
Brandon: ? Okay, what?  
Justin: A punch in the nuts just so I can finally cum after so long? Deal, sounds like an easy exchange.  
Brandon: ! Wait, you’re serious right? The same Justin that would never let me make the first punch or move when we wrestle. You’re actually going to let me punch you?  
Justin: I said what I said. Look, it’s no secret I’m desperate at this point. So whatever it takes to get me to cum, I’ll do it. Besides, a wimp like you hurting me with a punch! *Laughing* Ooh, that’s so cute! Maybe once I get out of these casts I’ll show you what a real punch is.  
I had to calm myself down before I did something I was going to regret. The more I thought about how this would play out, the more I started grinning, but that dumbass wasn’t fazed by it, but I know he’s going to eat those words.  
Brandon: Okay, well if you’re still serious, then I will touch you, but not right now. We don’t want either mom or dad to walk in and we have to answer them a bunch of questions. Let’s do it tomorrow night here in this room once they leave for their usual date night.  
So here we are right now. I cannot tell you how long I’ve waited for this moment and like I said if I play my cards right, I think I finally found a way to make sure that asshole doesn’t push me around anymore. I’ll write down what has happened between now until he finally gets out of those casts.  
*2 months later*  
Oooh boy! If there is a God then I’m in heaven right now. I thought these last two months would be good, I was wrong. … They were perfect! Where should I start!?  
So the night after I finished writing my first journal entry, my father came into my room to let me know that it would just be me and my brother while he and mom go out tonight. I looked out the window and waited about 10 minutes before I knew the coast was clear. I slowly open the door to see my brother just in his shirt. It seems he does listen once in a while, I told him to leave his pants off so we don’t have to make this any more awkward than it should.  
Justin: Mom and dad leave?  
Brandon: They’re gone. Did dad ask about you being pantless?  
Justin: I just told him that you were going to help me put my pajamas on.  
I sat on the bed, next to him. While I was still getting giddy at the tough I was finally going to show my brother how much I wanted to hurt him, I had to try not to gag at the thought that I was still going to touch him. I looked to see his skin was peeled off a little, but not much.  
Justin: Hurry up! And you better not screw this up!  
Rolling my eyes in disgust, I gently pulled and peeled the rest of the skin off to make sure the whole penis was out.  
Justin: About time!!  
God this bastard really knows how to push your buttons. I slowly moved my hand up and down. Justin was still complaining that he’s not cumming and that I’m a dumbass. Who does he think he’s talking to? I’ve masturbated before and I’ve seen porn with him! Still, keeping my cool, I tried rubbing his tip with my thumb and I even massaged his balls. At least dad cleaned him before he went away with mom. But all I heard was Justin contest complaining about how I was slow as shit and that I wasn’t doing this his way.  
Justin: This is why you need someone like me to tell you what to do! Because, you just take you sweet ass time, because you’re a lazy, stupid, bas-- AHHH! Ahh! OOOH!  
I don’t know for sure what happened, but I had enough of my brother’s rude remarks that I just balled up my fist and gave him a good punch right in the balls. I wasn’t expecting to do that and neither did Justin because immediately I removed my hand from his cock as Justin winched in pain and he looked at me like a raging bull, but he forgot that his hands were still in pain because when he moved them it only made him screamed in pain some more. He turned himself on his side, trying to heal the pain from both his hands and balls. Two emotions were flying around my head at that moment. One was shocked. Justin’s not lying when he said that I am weak in terms of muscles. Not that weak where I can’t lift anything, but I’m nowhere near as strong as him or dad. Hell, even my mother can be a little stronger than me sometimes, so to see my punching actually resulting in some form of pain to my brother, I was taken aback. Then another feeling entered my mind, pleasure. I’ve waited so long for a chance to present itself, where I would show my brother the same from of pain he’s been giving me for the last three years and knowing the fact he can’t do shit to me for another 2 months, or better yet, he won’t be able to do anything to me at all after this. Oooh, sweet, sweet revenge. As soon as he rolled on his back again, I wasted no time and locked both my hands together in a fist and I slammed them onto his balls, making him scream like he got burned again. He shot up on the bed before trying to curl himself to the side. I just sat there, as I started to laugh at the sight and sweet sounds of pain coming out of his mouth.  
Justin: You said a punch!?  
Brandon: Correct, I did say a punch, but I didn’t say it had to be just one punch. Besides, you were telling me that I’m doing this wrong, and from the looks of your dick, the way I’m doing this must be the right way.  
Justin’s dick was showing signs of pre-cum from the way I hit his balls. So I did the same thing with my fist. Justin had actual fear in his eyes which made me want to punch him more. Another slam and Justin screamed at me to stop, but I wasn’t going to stop just yet.  
Justin: S-s-stop! Please, no more! Just touch my dick, please!!  
Brandon: THen will you stop your crying and let me do this my way for once!?  
I had my fist ready as Justin just begged and pleaded.  
Justin: Yes, yes! Just touch me, make me cum!  
Boy if I had my phone with me I would have recorded that and blackmailed him. I took my hand returning in around his cock. Anytime Justin was going to complain, I had my fist aiming at his balls, the is the first time I see my brother afraid of me and I love it! It didn’t take too long for him to cum and he wasn’t kidding, he had a lot built up in him, although I’m sure some of it was gone by the time I was punching him. Nevertheless, he came and he just laid there on the bed.  
Justin: *gasp gasp gasp* OW! There, you fucking psycho, you got your wish and I got mine.  
I didn’t say anything, but just sat there, still grinning as Justin was still in pain from my punching.  
Justin: Wipe that grin off your face. It’s over and by the time I’m not of these casts you in for a world of pain!  
Brandon: Whatever, but you know that this isn’t over. I know you, Justin and I know that one masturbation is not going to be enough for you.  
Justin: Don’t tell me that you’re going to make me watch porn or touch me like a pervert?  
Brandon: First off, you’re one to talk with the way your dick got hard and you had precum leaking out from the way I was punching you. Second, I don’t think I need to do that stuff to you anymore. All I have to do is just wait until you have some kind of wet dream and I know that what happened here is going to turn you on in some way. An erection doesn’t take that long to happen, especially for someone like you.  
Justin: Well if you think I’m going to let you touch me again, you can just fuck off!  
Brandon: Oh, so I’m guessing you’ll let mom or dad help you out? It would make things pretty awkward for both of them to look at you after masturbating you.  
Justin didn’t say anything. I took his left hand. He winched.  
Brandon: I guess you also just jerk off with your hands. Let’s see if they’re better yet.  
I pulled on it making Justin scream. He tried to grab me with his other hand, but it made the pain worse.  
Brandon: Oooh, maybe you’re ready to masturbate to yourself just yet. Face it brother, it’s either me or you can see if you can tough it out and still wait 2 months before you can touch your dick again.  
My older brother just looked away, he knows he’s going to need help again, but I’m loving the fact that he’s slowly starting to fear me, knowing the pleasure I got from this. I know he’s worried about what I might do next, and to be honest, I’m already coming up with ideas on how to make his life miserable for now. I got up from the bed and before I walked into my room, I looked at my brother with a little grin.  
Brandon: See you soon. For your sake let’s hope it’s a week from now. For me, I hope it’s tomorrow.  
For the next week, Justin was trying so hard to distance himself from me. Whenever he had to sit next to me, anytime I had my hand up he would flinch and hide his crotch. He would try to get mom or dad to help him in the showers, but for at least one day he had to have me help him out. Again, he tried to flinch his crotch away from me whenever I got near it. He was still sore from the punching I gave him, but I made sure not to hurt it. … yet. I decided to give him a week and use it to fake him out and make him nervous around me, and then the next chance to “please” my brother came. I noticed that my brother was wearing jeans, something he hardly ever wears outside of school, so I know he’s wearing them for something. Whenever we were alone I would ask him how his dick is doing. He just looked the other way and mumbled fine, but I know he’s lying. I asked my parents if one of them could help my brother in the shower because I had some homework to catch up on. I didn’t have that much school work, I just listened in closely to the running shower water. I heard the faucet going off and I glanced at my brother, he knows he’s been caught as he glanced at me and noticed where I’m staring at. As he went to his room, my mother came in to wish me a good night’s sleep. I pretend to be in bed and wait until around 11, my parents, especially dad, are heavy sleepers, but just to make sure, I tiptoe to their room and I heard them snoring heavily. I grinned and quietly entered my brother’s room, after grabbing two items in my room. I saw him sound asleep on the bed. I put one of the items on the table. I slowly crawled onto the bed and placed the palm of my hand, gently around his face. My hand was placed in front of his mouth, as I got the item, a nice wooden paddle, in front of his balls. Rubbing it softly through the jeans.  
*WHACK*  
My brother let out a muffled scream in my hand, he suddenly woke up and tried to move, but I did my best to keep him still.  
Brandon: *shh* *shh* Shut up, just try and shut up, big brother. Don’t want to wake up mom or dad, do we? And if you bite my hand I’ll make sure the next whacking stings. Then again…  
I delivered another whack onto his balls as Justin let out another muffled scream.  
Brandon: You always love to pull this shit at me, breaking our promise because you feel you’re the oldest and that you don’t owe me anything.  
I removed my hand from Justin’s mouth, hearing him catching his breath and winching. I stepped up above him and placed my foot on his balls inside his jeans. He looks up to see that I’m naked.  
Justin: You know the moment you step on me, I’ll start screaming loud enough for mom or dad to come here.  
Brandon: Go ahead. I can always tell them that you’re raping me and I was acting in self-defense.  
Justin looked at me, wondering I was serious.  
Brandon (Chuckling): Come on, brother. Mom and dad have told you to take care of me when you’ve slapped me or tried to fight me before. All I have to do is also scream and pretend to cry and tell them what you made me do. You have made me jerk you off a week ago, so it’s easy to tell them the rest of the story and who do you think they’ll believe?  
Justin looked at me, he had no counter-argument and looked up at me worriedly.  
Brandon: Why don’t you make this easy for yourself and tell me the truth? Are you hard, do you need me to help you again?  
Justin looked away for a bit.  
Justin: I… I told you, I’m fine!  
Yeah right. I stomped on his balls again, he grinned his teeth so he doesn’t scream too loud. I unzip his pants.  
Brandon (Chuckling): Oh yeah, an unhard dick wouldn’t just stick out of your underwear and have some of his skin peeled off.  
I punched his balls and this time Justin let out a nice scream as his body lifted itself up a bit. I came up close to his face and gently rubbed the tip. Justin was flinching as my knee came into contact with his balls. I felt they were getting a bit bruised by this point.  
Brandon: So how should I take care of you tonight?  
Justin: Like hell, I’m letting you touch me! AHHH!  
I kneed his balls.  
Brandon: I’m afraid you don’t have a choice. You should have never agreed to this in the first place. Then again, I suppose a straight-D student like you could never have predicted something like this anyway.  
I got off of his body, as I reached under the bed for something that made my brother gasped in fear. It was our father’s work boots. I was about ready to put them on…  
Justin: Okay, okay, okay! Ju-just do it however you want. Just get it over with, you sick fuck!  
I just sat there chuckling. Seeing the fear in this eye, it’s true what they say. Those with power feel like they can do anything and get away with it. I told him to get up and place both hands on the wall. I helped him out a little bit, partly because I wanted to do this as quickly as I can without getting caught, but also because I want to give him the pain right now. Touching the wall with both hands, I grabbed the other item and I had my brother open his mouth as I tied a ball gag inside his open mouth. He started to muffle scream again, so I paddled his balls to shut him up after a few more muffled screams from him.  
Brandon: There you go, good boy. You did say I can masturbate you however I want, and since you kept bitching that I need to do it your way. I’ll do just that, but with my way mixed in.  
Justin’s body kept on twitching from the touch of the paddle rubbing his bruised balls to his hands touching the wall.  
Brandon: Remember, if you scream too much, get ready to explain to mom and dad why you ‘rape’ me. I don’t need this paddle just yet.  
I threw the paddle on his bed, as I spat both of my hands and rubbed them together. I gently rubbed his balls with the palm of my hand and gave it a good whack. Justin shot his body a bit forward from the slapping. I looked up laughing, to see my brother trying not to scream and biting onto the ball gag. A couple of more slaps and I could see his face and eyes telling me to stop. I looked to see his cock was starting to leak. I stopped my ball slapping and gently peel the skin off to let the cock and cum air itself out. I decided to give my brother a bit of a break, and jerk him off slowly for a bit. Thinking it was over, I pulled my hand away when he was about to cum and got the paddle out. I let out a shit-eating grin when I saw my brother looking at me, begging me not to do it.  
*WHACK*  
Swinging it nice and hard, my brother was trying so hard not to scream so much. If my paddling and punching are bad enough, he knows what dad would do if he gets caught. His dick just kept on twitching and getting hard. I laugh in my head, thinking that if this works, then I would love to help my brother cum more offend. After a few more slaps, I covered my mouth as I knew I would laugh way too loud. I was right, my brother squirted out his thick load of cum on the wall and the floor and I didn’t even touch his dick that much. Justin looked down and felt so embarrassed, I looked to see he was trying not to cry over the fact that he came because I was slapping and punching his balls. I took the ball gag out of his mouth, I can hear the little whimper in his voice. He knows this isn’t over. I pressed his face against the wall where he shot his cum, I told him to lick it off. He looked at me and tried to back away, but kneed his balls and shouted at him to lick it. Regreadbily he starts to lick the cum off, even the slightest pinch on his balls made him winch.  
Brandon: Come on! *SLAP* You’ve licked the cum off of girls before, show me how you lick!  
After licking off the cum on the wall I then told him to clean the floor up and I placed my feet on his head to make sure he doesn’t move. By the time he was done, I just grabbed my paddle and ball gag and left the whimpering ‘tough’ brother on the floor. I hope he gets up before mom or dad finds him. Soon this became a new routine for me, one that I look forward to. The best part is that my brother hasn’t picked on me or called me names or told me to do stuff his way after these incidents. The moment he tries to tell me off, all I have to do is look down at his crotch and he shuts up or tells me…  
Justin: Just, do your job.  
Soon the weekly masturbation sessions happened twice a day to now a daily occurrence. The same thing, either I would punch him in the balls before masturbation, or just keep on punching and slapping his balls until he cums. The rare times I would give him a break and just masturbate him. Soon the second month was about to come up and it would be just a matter of time before the doctors say he can take the casts off. I knew I had no time to waste, so I put my final two plans into action. The first plan, I came into Justin’s room. He decided to just sleep naked from now on. He saw I had no paddle, no ball gag, no nothing. It was just me. He looked a bit calmer, it seems he was starting to prefer my hands and feet over the paddle now. As usual, I rubbed his dick a little before peeling the foreskin off. As I rubbed his sore balls I looked up to my brother with a sad face.  
Brandon: I’m so sorry, Justin. I don’t mean to be a screw-up.  
Justin looked at me a bit confused.  
Brandon: I know you want me to do things your way, but I’m just a kid and I don’t know anything better. What do you want me to do this time?  
Still saying nothing, he’s not sure if he should be nervous or just let me play it out.  
Brandon: Y-y-you want to do what? … Okay, if you want me to.  
Suddenly Justin’s eyes were wide before they started to relax. I licked my tongue around his tip before I closed my mouth and started suckling the tip of his cock. I dip my head a little bit before pulling back up.  
Brandon: Am I doing this right, Justin?  
Justin just nodded as I continued to work my mouth around his cock. After a few moans coming out of him, I felt his cum entering my mouth. I did my best to collect all of it, but some of it dripped out of my mouth. When I collected it all in my mouth, I crawled up my brother’s pleasant face and spat his cum on his face. He looked annoyed at me but I cleaned it up. When he thought that was all his balls, one good punch, making him close his eyes and turning himself on the side before I left his room.  
The last plan was more for fun, but this was another important piece. I have a best friend and he and his older brother are also not too fond of my brother, I know that my best friend’s brother is gay and he loves dildos, so I asked him what’s the best dildo to use on my brother. They both know what I’ve been doing and they love my plan as much as I do, so he gave me a good one to use that’s both for tight asses, but it’s also loose enough to where it won’t get stuck inside it. So with the final plan in place, all I had to do was set it up. First, I volunteered to watch my brother before he went to bed. I cleaned his ass, making sure it was lube well enough. My brother didn’t ask, I usually had to wipe his ass anyway. When we went inside his bedroom, I looked out to make sure mom and dad left for their usual date night, then I saw another car pulled up. I turned to Justin and put a blindfold on him. Not a single word or a scream came out of him. It was like he was already broken from the pain he finally got to understand what I went through with him. I peel the foreskin from his penis and gently start to stroke it. I heard a soft moan coming out, even when I whing his balls, I didn’t hear any winching noises or even seeing him flinch. At this point, I actually started to get worried about him. I know, I've been giving my brother hell during these past two months, and I still think he deserved them, but at the same time, I am still his little brother, and while I may not act like it all the time, I do care about him.  
Brandon: Hey, Just? You okay?  
There was a long silence between the both of us.  
Justin: … Aren’t you going to punch me?  
Brandon: …  
Justin: *sigh* Look, you’ve hurted me almost every night these past two months. You’ve done everything to can do to break me and humiliate me. You managed to put me in my place and it’s been during these months and I’ve been doing some self-reflecting on how I was treating you. I was in your shoes and the more I thought it over, the more I realized I was being an ass to you these past few years. It’s no wonder why you hate me the way you do now.  
Brandon: …  
Justin: And to be fair, if I was you, I probably would have gotten my revenge the exact same way, but I want to let you know, that I wasn’t trying to get you upset on purpose, some of the time I told you, you were doing things wrong was because I care about you and I don’t want to see you get hurt, but I’ve done a ‘great’ job on that, haven’t I? So go ahead. I’m going to be out of these casts next week, so use it wisely and give me the punishment I deserve, and I’m truly sorry for all that I have done to you.  
I just sat there, speechless. I never heard my brother talking like that before, I even listened closely to see if anything he said was a lie or if it was made up. I took the blindfold off to see if he was trying to butter me up or if he was faking it, but in his eyes, I can tell he was being serious and he does have the look of shame. That’s when I started to reflect on what I’ve been doing to my brother and I felt some guilt coming inside me. I held my finger up to my brother as I went out the door to speak to my best friend’s older brother. I asked him if we can forget about tonight and I told him everything. He nodded in agreement and I went back to my brother. Only this time I just gently stroked his cock. He looked at me a little confused.  
Justin: Aren’t you going to punch me?  
Brandon: Nah. … I figure your balls had enough of my fist. Starting right now, no more ball punching or bull busting for that matter until your balls are healed.  
Justin: Heh, at this point, I’m surprised I don’t have balls made of steel already.  
That comment got me to chuckle.  
Justin: Go ahead, Brands. I deserve it.  
I looked up at him and then down at his balls. With one final punch, he was able to cum on his belly and chest. He moved a bit but didn’t scream. I got some tissues and clean up the mess.  
Brandon: How are you feeling?  
Justin: Much better, actually. You're getting pretty good at this.  
Brandon: Hmph. Well, don’t think this means I’m fawning over you.  
Justin: Hey at this point, I’m surprised anyone would want to fall for a douche like me.  
The first time in a while, we looked at each and we had genuine soft smiles on our faces. I kissed my brother on the forehead before I went to bed.  
Brandon: Hey uh, Just. If you need any help with your dick again before you’re finally free just let me know. Otherwise, I’m going to give you a nice needed break.  
So that’s where I’m stopping right here. My brother hasn’t asked me to help him masturbate, but we have started to become a little bit more friendly with each other. I just hope that once he gets out of those casts he’s not going to go back to being the same ass from before, but only time will tell.  
*Two Weeks Later*  
Dear Diary. I think I can safely say that my brother is a changed man and he’s already trying to start fresh. Once the doctor removed the casts from his arms, he came into my room and I was ready for him to beat me up or do something worse to me, but instead, he just sat and said we needed to talk. He apologized to me again for all the pain he’s giving me and that he’s proud of me for standing up for myself and making him see the error of his ways. He said that there’s going to be some changes around here. He knows that I’m going to be a teenager soon and I’ll start making decisions on my own, but he wants to make sure I make the right ones. So he’s going to try to stop nagging me about the tiniest details he thinks I’m doing wrong and just focus on the ones where it is serious if I get something wrong, but if I do need help, he’ll be there for advice. He also mentions that if I feel like he’s pushing me or if I know he’s about to do something stupid, he wants me to punch him in the balls. I looked at him and it looked like he wasn’t joking about that. He feels it's the only way he’ll learn, but on the condition that he gets to punch my balls for the same reason. I thought it off, and while yes, as I said that he’s stronger than me and knowing that it will hurt, I figure that as long as it won’t be a daily thing, I felt there was no problem with it. So, we shook our hands in agreement and so fat these two weeks, I believe it. He has changed a bit. I mean he is still a bit arrogant, but I have seen him becoming mature slowly and he’s been laying me off and actually lets me work at an even pace, and as promised he only helps me out when I need his help. I don’t help him masturbate anymore, although his arms were still hurting a bit, so I gave him one last help with his dick before his arms were fully healed. It’s safe to say that if this keeps up, then I think my brother and I will be getting along a lot better. Now that’s not to say we won’t have fights or arguments, I’m sure we’ll still have those, but even if we do, I always got video evidence that I can show my brother to remind him why he chose to better himself, not only me but to himself.


End file.
